A DMB antenna which belongs to an external antenna serves to receive signals of a DMB frequency band. The external antenna is mainly used as the DMB antenna to receive DMB signals of a relatively low frequency band. The DMB antenna occupies a very large space of a terminal since it is the external antenna, but is not applicable to various purposes except the purpose of receiving DMB signals. Accordingly, usage of the DMB antenna compared with the occupied space is very low.
Meanwhile, a diversity antenna has recently been used for secure signal receipt. The diversity antenna includes a main antenna and an additional antenna for receiving signals of the same frequency band as that of the main antenna. The diversity antenna is advantageous in that the additional antenna can complement the main antenna when the main antenna does not receive signals well.
Even though facilitating more secure signal receipt, the diversity antenna has many restrictions to be applied to various terminals allowing for the recent trend for compact size since an additional antenna is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.